Lair Manager
The Guardian of the Dragon Lair. Located in all major Towns and most Outposts. Info/Quote Greetings friend! What news do you have to share with me today? I've got some news of my own, straight from the Laedis Academy about Leveling Buffs granted to higher level Dragons and the new, improved rewards for Dragon Dedication. *Leveling Buffs & Dragon Dedication **After a long period of research, the Laedis Academy discovered that there will be inevitable changes to dragons that are under the utmost care. For example, the will become more focused on material gathering and can better withstand damage from all sides. Their speed of movement will also improve. The Laedis Academy has confirmed that dragons raised by Osirans will gain Leveling Buffs. As we have received much assistance from adventurers in the area with dragon training, we decided to make this special announcement. In order to study dragons further, the Laedis Academy continues to seek people who are willing to contribute the dragons. We have also adjusted the rewards for your contributions. The higher the Training Level of the dragon offered, the better the reward. ***What are the Leveling Buffs? ****The Leveling Buffs are as follows: **** Lv. 30 and above: Raises all dragons' Running Speed by 10% **** Lv. 50 and above: Raises Max Health Points by 10% during normal battles and The Dragon Arena. **** Lv. 60 and above: Raises Running Speed by 10%, Swimming Speed by 15%, Flight Speed by 8%, or Gliding Speed by 8%. This will only increase the speed of the dragon's best movement method: If the dragon can fly and glide, Flight and Gliding Speed will increase; if the dragon can glide but not fly, Gliding Speed will increase; if the dragon can swim, Swimming Speed will increase; if the dragon can only move on land, Running Speed will increase. **** Lv. 70 and above: Raises Combat Skill XP from the Skill Training Dragon Process in the Dragon Lair by 20%. **** Lv. 80 and above: Raises Process production by 20%. **** Lv. 90 and above: When a dragon is summened, its existence time will be increased by 20%. **** Lv. 100: Reduces damage received from monsters by 20% during normal battles and The Dragon Arena. ***Dragon Dedication rewards? ****The rewards for various levels of Dragon Dedication are as follows: :::::: Training Level 10 - 20: 1 Laedis Academy Provisions, :::::: Training Level 21 - 30: 1 Newbie Academy Safe, :::::: Training Level 31 - 40: 1 Elementary Academy Safe, :::::: Training Level 41 - 50: 1 Advanced Academy Safe, :::::: Training Level 51 - 60: 1 Research Academy Safe, :::::: Training Level 61 - 70: 1 Higher Academy Safe, :::::: Training Level 71 - 80: 1 Proficiency Academy Safe, :::::: Training Level 81 - 90: 1 Mastery Academy Safe, :::::: Training Level 91 - 99: 1 Elite Academy Safe, :::::: Training Level 100: 1 Veteran Academy Safe, *What is Egg Incubation? *Go to Dragon Lair **(Opens the Dragon Lair) *Go to Egg Incubation. **Open Egg Incubation. ***(Opens the Egg Incubator) **I want to hold a dragon egg. **Exchange for Unhatched Dragon Egg. **Purify Dragon Spirit Essence. Category:NPC's Category:Auratia NPC's Category:Article stubs